A Dangerous Teacher
A Dangerous Teacher (危険な高校教師, Kiken na Kōkō Kyōshi) is the 9th episode of the Kekkaishi anime adapted by Sunrise. Summary The episode begins with Mr. Mino reading a poem to his English class. Mao Shinohara looks upon him with affection. In the hallway, she goes up to Mr. Mino with a question, which is clearly being u sed as an excuse to talk to him. She's blushing the entire time. He tells her to meet him outside during lunch so they can talk. When she leaves, his eyes glow green. At the middle school, Yoshimori is, once again, sleeping. Kyoko, Ayano, and Yurina Kanda talk about boys. Yurina tries to defend her feelings towards Yoshimori, claiming not to like him. When Kyoko asks why, she struggles to answer because she doesn't want to explain Yoshimori's powers, so she just says she doesn't know. Ayano pressures Yurina to go talk to him, which fails because she doesn't want to talk about the thing that they have in common. On her way to the restroom, Yurina sees a girl outside, thinking that it's Tokine (the girl is actually Mao). She also sees Mr. Mino outside, giving out a black aura. Then, Mao falls and Yuri knows something is wrong. Yoshimori immediately wakes up after feeling Mr. Mino's aura. In the restroom, Yurina decides to go talk to Yoshimori about it. Yurina calmly wakes him up and asks him if they could talk. They go to the school roof, and she tells him about how she can't tell if someone is a ghost or not, which reminds her of Mao (who she still thinks is Tokine). She points her out, and Yoshimori rushes to save Tokine. Outside, he fantasizes about Tokine yelling for his help, which just makes him keep going. When he goes over the bushes, Mao regains consciousness and asks Yoshimori what he's doing. Oddly, Mao has no idea why she was outside, and can't tell Yoshimori anything useful. Frustrated, he runs back to Yurina. He assures Yurina that he'll take care of everything. He decides to tell Tokine about the evil aura and Mao. When he goes into the High School and hides behind a wall to watch Tokine, he stops and whines to himself, thinking that Tokine will call him a creep again. When he hears her talking, he puts his attention back on her and sees her with Mr. Mino. Thinking he was flirting with her, he makes a Kekkai near his foot so he'll trip. Instead, Mr. Mino somehow effortlessly destroys the Kekkai. He looks behind him and peers at Yoshimori, which scares him. For information on the teacher, he goes to Hiromu Tabata. At the same time, Mr. Mino is stopped by a group of boys in the hallway, who take him to a dark alley on the grounds. The leader of the gang confronts Mino about hitting on his girlfriend. Mino teases him, saying that he hits on so many that he doesn't even know which one he's talking about. He uses the same technique he used on Mao on the boys, which Yoshimori feels afterward. Walking home, Kyoko brings up the incident with the boys passing out and waking up afterward. Ayano just thinks it's one of the 77 Wonders of Karasumori Academy. Yurina reminds herself that Yoshimori wo uld take care of it and she doesn't need to worry about it. Kyoko and Ayano poke fun at her when they think she asked Yoshimori out, but she has no idea what they're talking about. That night, Yoshimori sits at his desk and debates whether to tell Tokine about the teacher or not, then starts fantasizing about what she would do if he told her. All of which makes him upset. At the school, Mino summons his powers, which alarms Yoshimori. he and Tokine run to the school. When they're running, Yoshimori mentions Mino. Tokine said that she's been keeping her eye on him, which makes Yoshimori have a fantasy about her and Mino being a couple, which makes him even more upset. Inside the school, Mr. Mino walks to them with three snakes on his body: one blue, one pink, and one green, They confront Mino, who says that he wants to use them for food. When his eyes shine green again, the pink snake darts at them. Tokine creates a quick Kekkai, but Yoshimori just tries to dodge. Suddenly, he sends his pink snake after Madarao, which stuns Yoshimori. He tries to form a Kekkai around Mino, but the blue snake spins in a circle around him at fast speeds, canceling out the Kekkai before it could reach his head. The pink snakes goes after him again, but he quickly blocks it with a horizontal Kekkai. He captures a small piece of the snake, and collapses it. Mino takes the pain, and the snake regenerates and gets bigger. According to Hakubi, the snakes aren't Ayakashi because they were created by Mino. However, one small portion of the snake is an Ayakashi. Tokine finds it, the Kugutsu Bug that's latched on to the snake's head. Tokine tells Yoshimori to keep the snake still. He traps it with two Kekkai on each side of its head. Tokine takes the advantage and destroy the bug, thus freeing Mino from its hold. Outside, Mino is stunned that he attacked his students and apologizes to Yoshimori and Tokine for acting the way he did. In the meantime, Yurina puts the Shikigami in a charm that has the Yellow Tanabe sign on it that will protect her from evil spirits. Mino begs for them not to hurt his snakes, hugging them closely. Tokine tells him not to cry. He takes a hold of her hand and thanks her, calling her his angel. This upsets both Yoshimori and Hakubi, who yell at him and tell him to get away from her. Navigation Category:Episodes